You Found Me
by Lucyy96
Summary: One shot, song fic, set in Blood Promise. Rose stakes Dimitri in Russia and he dies for real. Meanwhile, Lissa and Adrian are tracking her down, but can they find her before she joins him? R


**To those who read my story, A Dark Rose, I know I said I would write the glimpse of the future-y thing first, but this has been in my head and won't go away, so this is going up first!**

**Summary: One shot, set in Blood Promise. Rose manages to escape from Galina's estate and Dimitri chases after her. She stakes him and this time he dies for real. Meanwhile, Lissa and Adrian have tracked Rose down. But are they too late to save her from joining Dimitri?**

**This one shot is a songfic – set to You Found Me by The Fray, cause it gave me the idea for this one day when I was playing it on Tap Tap Revenge. Oh and it's written in third person (: something I've never really done before :S Some things you will recognise from Blood Promise, but the rest are my own story. Also, no Avery!**

**Anyways, please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or 'You Found Me' by The Fray.**

_ - - - After a while you learn the difference between holding a hand and falling in love. You begin to learn that kisses don't always mean something. Promises can be broken just as quickly as they are made and goodbyes really are forever. - - -_

For weeks after the attack, Rose still had trouble believing Dimitri really was Strigoi, even though Mason had confirmed this before he went to his final resting place. And even now, as she ran from him, her twisted ankle aching in pain as she exited the maze surrounding Galina's estate, she could sometimes imagine he was still a dhampir. That his eyes were the warm, brown she had loved and not that eerie red and that he didn't take draws of blood from her every time he had visited. Sometimes, if she closed her eyes, her memories would become very much real. She didn't have to see his eyes or his now, forever chalky white skin or even his fangs. The scent of his aftershave would surround her, and that's all she needed to be transported back to the past. But when he spoke...oh his magnificent accent traced every word of his now, hard and unforgiving voice.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

Her mission in coming to Russia was simple; find Dimitri and kill him in an effort to free him from that unnatural state that was not living, but still, not completely dead. It was what he wanted. Sure, Dimitri might not have wanted Rose to be the one to drive the stake through his heart, simply because of the danger he would impose to her, but he would have wanted to die. Rose wanted it too if she ever became strigoi, and she smiled sadly at this memory. It had been a much happier time, back when they were travelling to Missoula for a shopping trip, in the days when they were first falling in love.

But at this moment, as she ran for her life from the man she loved, she knew at least one of them would be dying that night. - - -

Dimitri had always been a relatively good boy. When he was younger, he ran errands for his mother and dressed up to be married to his sister's Barbie dolls as part of their games. He was good in class, never speaking out of turn and never misbehaving. He received good grades in both his academic and combat classes. The first bit of trouble young Dimitri Belikov cooked up was beating up his father at the age of thirteen, in revenge for the nasty things he did to his mother.

After this, he was back to being a model student and novice, but there a glint in his eye, a clench to his fists that were made known when someone was threatening either him, or someone he cared about. When his friend and charge, Ivan Zeklos was killed, for the first time in his life, Dimitri felt helpless. He was drafted to an Academy in America and soon found himself on a mission to retrieve two runaways – the last Dragomir princess and her reckless dhampir friend.

He had been shocked at how beautiful the latter of the two was. He had seen photos but they hadn't simply done her justice. Her big, dark eyes and long flowing, almost black-brown hair that Dimitri dreamed of running his fingers through, haunted him. He soon found himself swept up in _her, _how she fought for what she believed in and how she'd do anything to protect those she cared about. She had the same lack of control Dimitri had had for a while, and along with those other aspects, she reminded him of himself.

Even though he knew how wrong it was, he found himself lying awake, thoughts of her flooding his mind. Their daily trainings together didn't help this, in fact it strengthened his feelings, and he almost took her innocence away. Almost. A lust charm had been planted so they would lose themselves in each other, finally giving in to their forbidden feelings for each other.

That night was one he would never forget and he continually stayed awake at night, remembering the way her hair fell down and closed them off in their own little world like a curtain, the way her smooth, tan body felt beneath his fingers. It took all his strength, and then some not to take her every time he saw her.

When she'd experienced her first kill, Dimitri had seen how fragile and broken she was and he was worried she would never be the same. He finally admitted his feelings for her because he knew he couldn't leave her, not then, not ever. He simply didn't want to.

The day they finally gave into each other had been the best day of his dhampir life, there was no doubt about it. But it had been ripped away from him just days later when he was awakened. Now, he had a new dream. To create even better days and rule over strigoi everywhere with her by his side. But the one thing that angered him to no end was _her. _He had never imagined he would feel like that towards her, but she didn't want any of it! She didn't want the life he dreamed for them and all the power they would hold together. She intended to kill him, to 'free' him, as she put it, but Dimitri and Rose both knew that would be the hardest thing for her to do and the one thing she might not survive.

So he had held her captive. Locked up in an indestructible room and guarded by two, heavy metal doors, each with a different pass code, and then a strigoi guarding the front. At first, she was scared of him and didn't want a bar of it. But Dimitri was smart and played on her feelings for him. The oldest living strigoi didn't care for anyone but themselves, but new, young ones like Dimitri still held a little essence of life. He still felt something inside his dead, frozen body for her, one that stopped him from killing her even though she planned to do that to him.

But somehow...somehow she had escaped. He had her so close to making the choice, the one that would grant them an eternity together! But something had changed. Weak as she was from the constant blood loss and high his endorphins sent her on, she had managed to stake him with a wooden stake and get past strong strigoi, even killing his mentor, with his help.

As much as Dimitri wanted her to be by his side forever, she had far too many enemies among the strigoi. It was now, as he weaved his way through the maze with her luscious scent drifting through his nose, he knew she had to die. There was no other option and it was to be by his hand and no one else's. Much like Rose knew, Dimitri realised at least one of them would be dying that night. - - -

Dreams were Adrian Ivashkov's speciality. He walked them, he believed in them and sometimes, he found himself slipping into a dreamlike reality. One where Rose was back home and safe, by his side. He could see auras and he saw how both Dimitri's and Rose's auras had betrayed their feelings for each other, but he couldn't see how love could drive his little dhampir to chase after a soulless, killing strigoi. Adrian tried to understand what she was doing and why she had to do it, but he simply couldn't.

He had never been in love and he never pursued women like he pursued Rose, but she was already too far gone for the Russian when he met her. As much as everyone called him the party boy, he wasn't really. At least, not anymore. Rose had tamed that side of him. He had never felt so strongly for anyone in his life and it scared him. She trained for a dangerous life, one that would most likely leave her dying earlier than she should. Adrian didn't like that. He didn't want her that life for her. He believed her to be a Goddess, one that should live in a brilliant castle, constantly flooded with gifts. Adrian wanted to be the one bestowing them on her.

But who was he to deny her something she clearly loved? She was born fierce, with roots of incredible fighters. She was born for this life, the one she wanted. And even though she promised him she'd give him a chance when she returned from her suicide mission, Adrian knew he didn't really have a claim to her. He thought that with time, she could learn to love him, but it wouldn't be true love, not really. Adrian wasn't stupid, he knew Rose's heart belonged to Belikov, no matter what happened in Russia or afterwards. He was just afraid her feelings were going to get her killed. - - -

Vasilisa Dragomir was famous. Her parents and brother had died two years ago, leaving her orphaned with no remaining family. Rose Hathaway had been her best friend since they were both five years old. They had bonded instantly, the princess remembered with a smile, when they were asked the write their names. Rose had responded with an action she had deemed appropriate; by calling the teacher and fascist bastard and throwing a book at them. The two girls had been inseparable ever since. Until now, that is.

Lissa could never ignore the ache in her chest that appeared when Rose left for Russia. She was supposed to be her best friend, her sister, her bond-mate and her guardian, but she'd abandoned her. Rose had been there for her, through everything and now she had just upped and left. Lissa couldn't deny to anyone that it hurt, so, so bad, but she couldn't really be angry. She knew how it felt to be in love. She knew she would do anything for Christian, even travel to the other side of the world, leaving everyone and everything she had ever known behind.

But what hurt Lissa the most was the fact she had kept her feelings for Guardian Belikov a secret. They were supposed to be best friends and they used to share everything, but Rose never told her. That hurt almost as much as the abandonment did. But Lissa went on every day like she used to, never failing a test in class, being herself with Christian and her over friends and following the Queen's orders. But each and every day she would pray the Rose would make it back to her in one piece, but as the days passed by, she started to lose hope.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

Adrian would dream walk with Rose most nights and tell Lissa the details in the morning, but something had happened and there was no new news. Adrian was more worried than ever, but they never spoke of Rose, until one day Adrian came running to Lissa, panting and pale as a ghost, with dark shadows under his eyes.

Lissa didn't know whether to be happy or sad when Adrian spoke. "Rose..." - - -

Rose was tired. The regular blood loss had weakened her. She supposed Dimitri had done that on purpose, so she'd be weaker and more susceptible to agreeing to be turned. But it wasn't doing her any good now. She had battled two strong strigoi and killed one of them – Galina – while Dimitri restrained her. She knew it was stupid to turn back and slide the stake up through her ribs and into her heart. She could have made her getaway and right now, she would have a much bigger lead on Dimitri. He might even had been killed by old his mentor. _No, _Rose shook that thought away, _he's too good. _She believed that wholeheartedly. He had trained her for months pretty much no one could beat him, except for her. She knew his moves with her eyes closed, because now, they were her moves too. When they sparred, it was like a specially choreographed dance, one that they both knew all the moves to and mirrored the other.

Jumping from that window at the estate could have easily killed her, but it only injured her ankle. She limped through the maze, her mouth clamped tightly shut so no sound could leave her lips. Dimitri called for her, teasing her, but she made no sound.

_Roza, I know you're out there. I can smell you...I'm not upset about you attacking me, either. I would have done it in your place. It's just one more reason why we should be together...You're still dangerous though...I'm probably going to have to kill you...I'm starting to think there's no way we can both live in this world. Come to me by choice, and I'll awaken you...Even if you get out, where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere..._

Rose wanted to laugh, to cry and to scream at the world and ask them why it was so cruel. A part of her even wanted to call out to Dimitri and let him find her so they could live together forever. But the rest of her knew it was wrong. It made her literally sick – and not just from her strigoi alarm – to think that Dimitri, the good, warm dhampir Dimitri she had known, was out, killing innocent people. She didn't want to be like that, not ever.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

At last, Rose found her way out of the maze. She tried to run faster and harder away from Dimitri and the swirling feeling of nausea in her stomach, but her ankle caused her too much pain, so she was stuck at a jog at best. He called out to her, crooning her name in Russian, giving her promises of forever, but she kept on going. For every step she took, the worse the nausea would get. Of course, with his Strigoi speed, he would be catching her, even after fighting and killing three strigoi.

Dimitri was right, Rose realised, if she did manage to make it away from him by some miracle, where would she go? They were miles away from the closest town and there was no other civilisation out where they were. It really was the middle of nowhere.

More than anything, she wanted to sit down and simply rest. She was tired of running and soon, she would be too tired to even stand up. With a heavy heart, she realised what she had to do. Though she found herself almost hating the woman, Rose remembered the words of Tasha Ozera. _"We can retreat and retreat and find ourselves backed into corners forever or we can go out and meet the enemy at the time and place _we_ choose. Not them."_

As she swung herself up onto the branch of the closest tree, Rose desperately hoped the woman's words wouldn't get her killed. - - -

Compulsion was easy, something Lissa was quite good at. It had been simple really to compel Kirova into letting her be absent from the Academy for a bit, without the accompaniment of guardians. Adrian didn't need permission, because he was there simply of his own accord. Leaving Christian without any real explanation was hard. She had left a note for him, telling him she had gone to Russia to find Rose and that she would be back soon. She hadn't mentioned she was going with Adrian, but he'd figure it out soon enough.

Lissa knew if she had told Christian face to face where she was going and why, he would have begged to come along. He loved Rose like a sister, especially after that Spokane business, but he would have wanted to come for both of them. He would have wanted to save Rose, but be there to protect Lissa. She didn't want him involved in something that might just get him killed. She knew the dangers of heading to Russia and tracking down Rose, especially since they were two royal moroi, both lacking guardians. The two of them specialised in spirit, an element that wouldn't be much use as a weapon. If worse came to worse and a strigoi came after them, they knew they'd be screwed.

The flight to Novosibirsk was a tense one. Adrian and Lissa had both tried to sleep as they had no idea really of what they would face when they touched down in Dimitri's home land. They had no intention of stopping for a rest once they arrived. But neither of them could drift off to sleep by themselves, but they did after a slamming back a cocktail of sleeping pills.

With less than an hour before touchdown, Lissa couldn't stop fidgeting. She had gotten up six times in the last thirty minutes to go to bathroom. The fact that she kept ordering cup after cup of water from the air stewardess didn't help the situation either. Like she had often wished, Lissa hoped for a two-way bond. One that would enable her to read Rose's thoughts and feelings and slip into her mind when required. The princess knew – well, hoped – that if something bad happened to Rose, the bond between them would let her know. Maybe she would experience an empty kind of feeling, or maybe a flash of pain. Lissa hoped for something if the worse did occur, but she didn't think it possible. She was secretly glad for this, so she could keep on going with a thought that Rose may still be alive.

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

Adrian could read auras and though Lissa was learning, she wasn't nearly as good. When she had relayed her thoughts of being able to tell if something bad did happen to Rose thanks to the bond, Adrian described her aura to her. Like all spirit users, she was ringed in gold, as well as many other colours depicting her feelings. But there was a slight difference in hers, compared to everyone else's. A faint white burst of light poked out the side of the ring, shooting off somewhere unknown. Adrian had seen a similar mark on Rose's aura. When they stood next to each other, the two white lines joined together as if to show they were bonded. The closer they got to Russia, the bright that white light became. Adrian's theory was that if something had happened to Rose, the line would fade all together. Right now, it was still going strong.

Lissa hoped he was right. - - -

Having fought and pretty much killed three strigoi, Dimitri was definitely weakened, but far from how Rose must be feeling. Her tantalising scent teased him, as if trying to distract him from the hunt for her. But he pushed forward and at last, he was out of that damned maze. Her scent was a little harder to follow out in the open in some ways. It wasn't as confined as it was in the small aisles of the maze, it was spread out, mingling with the sweet scent of the air. But there was still a definite trail and Dimitri followed though, straining his ears to listen for any sound Rose might be making. A grunt in pain or exhaustion, the snap of a twig or the crunching of leaves beneath her feet...

Dimitri stopped underneath the branches of a large tree. The trail of her scent didn't go any further, but it seemed stronger in just this small area. It occurred to him to look up at the same time Rose jumped out of the tree. She jumped down, her dark brown, almost black hair flying out all around her, silver take in hand. Dimitri dodged it, but she still managed to graze his arm with the sharp point. He snaked a hand around her waist, yanking her to him as he angled his mouth towards her neck. Dimitri stood so his heart was blocked the whole time, but that didn't mean she still couldn't harm him.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

Rose's arms went wild, hitting and scratching the strigoi with the silver stake in her hand. He let out a hiss and released his arm and Rose took that as her chance to run. Maybe it had been stupid to come to Russia. Surely, she was going to die. She knew she should have stayed at the Academy with Lissa and grieved Dimitri in the way everyone else was, but she also knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't go after him.

There was no way she could out run him. If she was at her peak, she would have a much better chance. A thought lurked in the back of her mind, one that taunted her. The voice didn't believe she had it in her to kill Dimitri and she wasn't quite sure if she did either. It also told her she was going to die. That was a very real possibility. The voice got stronger with every step she took and every burst of pain that shot through her. Deep down in her heart, Rose knew. She wasn't going to make it out alive. But if she somehow remained breathing...she wouldn't be the same. A cold, heartless killer would replace and the Rose Hathaway as the world knew her would be gone. Forever. - - -

Much to Adrian's delight, they landed in Novosibirsk finally. He was glad Lissa wasn't freaking out half as much as she was before, but she was edgier as the rented car they were in drove them closer and closer to Rose. Another reason he was glad they made it was that they would hopefully be seeing Rose soon. Yes, he believed his theory about the link between Lissa's and Rose's auras, but as the minutes dragged on, Adrian began doubting whether they'd find her in one piece.

He knew she had found Belikov. The bite marks and bruising on her neck was enough proof of that. But he also knew how in love with him she was. If he offered her a chance at forever, with him, would she take it? A strong-willed Rose would probably refuse, but the endorphins induced into her blood system by the bites could just change her mind. He was so worried about her, but that feeling had nothing on the way Lissa was.

She sat on the edge of her seat, fingers digging into the underside and every so often, she would ask how far they had to go. She was anxious to see her best friend. In Adrian's last appearance in Rose's dreams, just two nights ago, she was the worst he'd ever seen her. Dried blood was caked to her neck in trails and the normally tan skin on her throat was black and blue all over. Her hair was a mess, but clearly from someone's hands. The beautiful yellow sundress she had worn was torn in a few places, but she didn't seem upset, instead she seemed really happy.

"_Adrian?" Rose asked, a silly grin on her face as she surveyed the area they were in. In her daze, she faintly recognised it as Adrian's grandmother's garden. The same garden where he had tipped his head back and screamed out an impromptu poem he had written in her honour._

"_Little dhampir." Adrian walked towards the bewildered girl, his hands in his pockets. He approached with caution, but equal worry. The last time he had dream walked with her, it had ended with a fight and him saying he wasn't going to come back. That had been over a week ago, but he had gone back on his word tonight. Every day he became more and more worried about her, and tonight, he returned to find out exactly where she was._

"_I thought you weren't coming back." It wasn't even a question. She had believed that and now he could see the hurt on her face. She wanted to see him, he realised, and she really did care about him, even love him, but just not in the way he wanted._

"_So did I."_

"_Then what's changed?" _

_Adrian walked to stand in front of her and she flinched, something the great Rose Hathaway never would have done before. Was Dimitri beating her? She no longer seemed strong, she seemed frail and weak and a lot younger. "I'm worried about you."_

"_Don't be, I'm fine," she protested, but Adrian could see through the mask she tried to establish. She wasn't fine, in fact, far from it._

"_What's he doing to you?" He asked – no, begged – her._

"_Nothing, h-he, he's treating me well. He's feeding me and he, uh, brings me gifts," she pointed to the diamond necklace that hung from her neck._

"_Rose..." Adrian slipped his hand under her chin, lifting her face up so she could look him the eye. She jerked out of his hold angrily. If only she was like that with Belikov._

"_I told you! I'm fine," she half yelled at him. Adrian couldn't help the grin that crept across his face, but it soon vanished as he thought at what he had to do. He hadn't used spirit all day and he had drunk blood just before starting this dream so he would be at his peak. He hated to do it, but he had to. He intended to compel Rose. He knew she was strong in compulsion resistance, but he planned to use every last drop of strength and power. It was kind of lucky for him that she was weakened._

_With one hand, he gripped her thin wrist in his hand. The bruises had been the only thing caused thanks to the daily blood loss. She was pale all over and much thinner. Adrian's over hand held Rose's face in line with his own and he spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "Where are you?"_

"_Russia..." she replied, enthralled._

"_What part?"_

"_Last I knew, Novosibirsk."_

"_What do you mean the last you knew? Where _exactly_ are you?"_

_The compulsion he used on her proved to still be going strong. "At his old mentor's estate...in a room, it's indestructible."_

"_Have you been outside?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, we're surrounded by a maze...but we're in the middle of nowhere...I can see the lights of a city, Novosibirsk, I think."_

_A sudden wave of exhaustion flooded over him and Adrian knew it was time to go. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Now sit tight, I'll find you." He released her from the dream before she could realise what he did._

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

He didn't get much sleep for the days after that dream. Instead, Adrian had spent hours on the internet, searching the areas surrounding Novosibirsk, for an estate, a maze, something. At last, he succeeded. There was a manor, a huge manor, surrounded by an amazing maze that seemed impossible to get out of. There wasn't a proper road leading up to it, just a track, but about a mile down that track led to a river, the Ob, which ran through Novosibirsk. Adrian thanked God, or whoever was listening, for Google Maps.

Armed with directions, he went straight to Lissa and told her his plan. And now they were in Russia, speeding towards this manor, and hopefully, Rose. - - -

The Ob River was the fourth longest river in Russia and ran through the third largest city, Novosibirsk. It was, as Rose conveniently found out, also really cold. After she had taken off from Dimitri again, she kept looking back to see how much he was gaining on her and didn't see the sudden drop. She had tumbled down the embankment and into the shallows of the river. She quickly waded to the edge, not worrying about her wet clothes or shoes, and started running along the shore to a shape she had seen about a hundred metres up ahead. A bridge. The closer she got to it, the higher she realised it was. It stretched to be at least two stories high and Rose knew there was no way she could climb in her position. She needed to get back up the hill, but that would take time, but, it was all she had.

Rose took the hill at a jog, trying to be as quiet as possible. The nausea in her stomach stirred more than ever and she knew Dimitri could hear her heavy feet against the wet ground. He met up with her at the top of the hill, an evil grin on his face that showed his fangs as they glinted in the moonlight.

"You can't outrun me, Roza. I'll find you wherever you go." His voice was surprisingly soft, but Rose figured he was just being nice before he sucked her dry.

"I'll kill you before that happens," she gasped out. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep, but she couldn't afford the risk of resting. Her life would be gone before she knew it if she did. Talking back to a strigoi – especially Dimitri – was stupid, but she hoped to distract him. It was a dangerous game she was playing.

Dimitri laughed, a cool, menacing laugh. "You would have made a great addition to my ranks, Rose. You could have been strong, but your disobedience has led you to this. I have no other choice, as you have far too many enemies among the strigoi to be turned, so you shall die tonight, but at my hands and no one else's."

"I don't think so," she hissed back, edging closer and closer to the opening of the bridge at the top of the slope. One hand rested on the railing.

"If you had thought, Roza, you would be immortal right now."

"I don't want that." A foot on the concrete.

"It's amazing. The dark is as bright as day to me. I could crush a car with my bare hands and I could run to France overnight. And the feeling when you drain someone of their blood and their life seeps into you...its indescribable."

"It's murder and it's wrong." Two feet...

"You're making the wrong choice." Dimitri nodded towards the bridge, as if he knew what she planning, but he couldn't, could he? Rose broke out into a run, pushing her tired legs as hard as they would go. She reached the middle, the highest peak, and climbed the ledge, swinging her legs over.

She turned back to the Dimitri, the moonlight catching on her face. Dimitri thought she looked like an angel. An avenging angel, but truly beautiful all the same. "I'd rather die," she yelled, staring down at the black water. "Then join you," she looked up to meet his haunting red eyes, and then, she let go. - - -

"Not much further now," Adrian told Lissa, who was staring anxiously out the window. She was getting increasingly worried and the feeling that something bad was about to happen did not and would not, subside. She had called Christian during the drive, even though it was the Academy's night time and he would be asleep, with his phone off, but she couldn't help it. If she felt something terrible was going to happen, she was going to tell him she loved him and hear his voice – even if it was only his voicemail – one last time.

Their eyesight was good, though not as good as a Strigoi's, and they could make out an area of trees, with a vast amount of shrubbery behind it. They both hoped it was the maze. Their GPS told them the river was less than half a mile away, so they had to be close. Their headlights were on full beam and they lit up the area in front of them, revealing a bridge with two figures on it, one about to jump off. Rose and Dimitri...

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded_

Rose wasn't stupid. She figured Dimitri would realise what she was doing and try to stop her. That was why, instead of landing in the cold waters, two stories down, she found herself being pulled back, and almost completely off the railing.

"No!" Dimitri yelled, his eyes full of anger. His fangs neared her throat dangerously, and a part of her, welcomed them, wanting to feel the endorphins that accompanied them. The rest of her knew it was her only shot. As she had figured her would save her, Rose hadn't lost her grip on the stake and she lifted it up, angling for Dimitri's chest.

"I'll always love you," she announced and struck forward, sliding the stake into his skin and up through his ribs, piercing his heart.

"That's what I was supposed to say..." He gasped out, his eyes wide. Dimitri tried to say something more, to thank her, to tell her he loved her one last time before his life slipped away, but there was no time. He managed to mouth her name in Russian and a single tear slid down his face and Dimitri Belikov left the world, forever.

Adrian and Lissa let out gasps at what they saw unfold before their eyes. They couldn't believe what had happened. They both burst out of the car at the same time, running as fast as they could towards the bridge. Rose sat on the railing, supporting Dimitri's limp body in her arms, tears running down her face.

"Oh Rose..." Lissa murmured.

"Take him," the distraught girl choked out, in a voice quite unlike her own. Adrian stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the man, his knees almost buckling underneath his weight, but he managed to hold him and pull him down to the ground. "Take him to his family," she whispered, not bothering to wipe away the moisture and mucus on her face. "It's what he would have wanted."

"Rose, we can do that together," Lissa told her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and gently trying to get her down off the railing.

"No," Rose shook her head. "We can't. I'm sorry...I-I, I can't live without him. Tell Christian and Eddie and my mum and everyone else, that I'm sorry. Tell them I love them. And Adrian, I love you, I-I'm just s-s-sorry it wasn't in the way you wanted. Lissa...you will always be my best friend and my sister, I love you."

"Rose, please, don't do this." Lissa wasn't quite sure what she was planning exactly, but she had a fair enough idea. "We'll help you. Dimitri wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

The dhampir girl smiled sadly. "He was going to kill me."

"That was the strigoi part of him, not the Dimitri you knew and loved!"

"It doesn't matter, I can't live without him. I won't."

Adrian and Lissa both called out her name and tried grabbing onto the girl, but she pushed them off, the sudden rush of adrenaline making her much stronger than before. Lissa fell to the ground from the force and looked up to see her best friend's fingers uncurling from around the metal.

"Goodbye."

Lissa let out a piercing scream and Adrian lost his hold on Dimitri's body. They both fell to the ground, clinging to each other, tears streaking their pale faces. Even if Rose did survive the two storey drop, she wouldn't be able to live through the strength of the raging waters below.

Rose Hathaway was so no more.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me..._

** - - - I hope you all liked it. I know Rose might be too strong to actually commit suicide, but if you remember, she did consider it and this is just my take and I'm glad it didn't actually happen.**

**Sorry if some of the facts in this are wrong, I live in Australia, not Russia and I've never actually been there D: but Wikipedia helped me :D and I love it so much ahaha. Also, Happy Australia Day to those aussies :P and sorry if this looks fucked up, i wrote it on my school laptop which blocks this website so i had to upload it on my phone.**

**But anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
